Malos Pensamientos
by Kodrame SM
Summary: Víctor siempre a sido el aliento y la musa de Yuri, serie de capítulos donde se narra el POV y lo que Yuri sufrió desde que el ruso amenaza con entrar en su vida. 2do patinaje Víctor no sabe lo que pasa por la mente del japonés y Yuri espera que jamás se entere.
1. 1er Patinaje

No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI .

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

1er Patinaje.

La luna se escondía detrás de las nubes en un pequeño pueblo de Japón donde un niño se mantenía sentado frente al televisor de la que no solo era su casa, sino también el negocio familiar, había terminado justo sus deberes para poder ver a la más grande estrella que podía existir, no era broma que el patinaje artístico le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, y admitía que toda esa belleza podía ser explicada solo con una de las presentaciones de él, Victor Nikiforov.

Justo en ese momento en el que el ruso expresaba con suaves y agraciados movimientos de su cuerpo sobre el hielo, una historia que lograba que su corazón latiera con fuerza, Yuri Katsuki un niño de doce años, comenzaba a asociar el termino de belleza con el apellido y nombre de un joven ruso, unos años mayor que él y a confundirse al mismo tiempo, ¿Por qué era tan perfecto? ¿Por qué simplemente era tan hermoso?, un hombre no debía ser así ¿así eran los rusos? La belleza de ellos ¿siempre superaba a la de una mujer?, un giro triple en el aire arranco del niño que comenzaba a ser un chico, un suspiro embelesado mientras su madre le dejaba sobre la mesa un tazón de Katsudon, el aroma cálido inundo sus pulmones mientras tomaba de forma distraída sus palillos, jurándose a sí mismo que alguna vez en su vida estaría en la misma pista que su gran ídolo, podría trabajar día y noche, entrenar en la pista de hielo del lugar y ensayar en el estudio para así algún día poder decir que patinaba bajo el mismo techo que lo hacía su gran ídolo, en ese entonces, mientras tomaba un trozo de carne de cerdo no sabía lo que el destino le depararía mas adelante.

Varios años adelante, a la edad e veintitrés años, después de mucho entrenamiento, de subidas y bajadas, había terminado derrotado, regresando a su hogar en Japón, con los ánimos abajo, vencido y derrotado, sin muchas ganas de inventar escusas absurdas que no venían al caso, nada justificaba sus insulsos errores, nada, había podido ver a Victor pero aun así ese fugaz momento había sido eclipsado al darse cuenta que no estaba a su altura, que no merecía que el otro supiera siquiera de su existencia.

Llegar a casa para ser recibido como un héroe fue una de las peores cosas que pudo pasar, el apoyo incondicional de su familia y conocidos solo eran para él, un amargo recordatorio de su lamentable actuación, de la forma tan penosa como después de un error, siguió otro y otro y otro y ahora con varios kilos de más mientras se encerraba en su habitación solo podía pensar en que su carrera dentro del patinaje artístico seguro debía terminar, ¿Qué caso tenía seguir entrenando duramente si al final solo necesitaba auto sabotearse para terminar en un lastimero lugar dentro de la tabla de puntos?¿porque le pedían que volviera cuando no podía superar los nervios y terminaba equivocándose en cosas tan básicas?.¿Valía la pena seguir escapando para entrenar aun cuando siempre obtenía tan pésimos resultados ¡Incluso se había mudado a Detroit para entrenar! ¡¿Era esto su máximo potencial?!

Suspiro justo después de dejarse caer sobre las mantas, cerrando sus ojos y haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama mientras continuaba repasando una y otra vez la coreografía que debía saberse a la perfección pero que aun después de varias presentaciones, había fallado una y otra vez.

¿Qué caso tenía todo ahora?¿Por qué seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez esa coreografía?¡Se supone que su cuerpo debía estar agotado, que debía haber caído dormido! Cierta era que al mostrarle la imitación de una de las rutinas de Víctor a su amiga de la infancia, esa noche, le había salido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aun así, aun con las nuevas palabras de aliento se sentía vacío, inconforme ¿no era todo aquello fruto de la amistad? ´¿incluso de la lastima por ver como se esforzaba sin tener resultados que importaran? Ni si quiera podía decidirse, decía que no se sentía apto y aun así practicaba, decía que ya no estaba deprimido y ahí estaba, envuelto entre sus sabanas, formando una especie de capullo sintiendo pena una vez más por el mismo.

Contrajo más su cuerpo, empuñando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, otra vez ese nudo en la garganta y ese incontrolable deseo de llorar le quemaba los ojos, era absurdo y patético, ¡Incluso le había hablado a su madre después de saber sus puntos y había terminado llorando!¿Cuándo dejaría de comportarse como un débil chiquillo y comenzaría a verse como un hombre de su edad?...entonces comenzó a llorar, tratando de ahogar sus lastimeros sonidos mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, en verdad…era alguien penoso.

Poco a poco el sueño se apiado de él y lo envolvió en un cansado sopor, arrullándose con sus propios sonidos mientras el clima afuera comenzaba a enfriarse sin que él lo notara realmente, pronto la bruma del sueño le adormeció le formateo la memoria, dejando en su cabeza un confortable espacio en blanco, dejándolo descansar por varios minutos…

Entonces en su cabeza resonó la voz del ruso llamándolo, una y otra vez, sus sueños se apiadaban de él y le mostraban a un Víctor elegantemente ataviado, extendiendo hacia él una de sus manos, mientras se mantenía erguido sobre sus patines en un hermoso lago congelado, como seguro debía haber miles en su natal Rusia, decía su nombre y movía los dedos de su mano incitándole a moverse mientras la música de fondo comenzaba a sonar, siendo esto el inicio de su última rutina, aquella que él mismo se atrevió a ensayar y a imitar, la gracia, la elegancia con la que Víctor patinaba sobre el hielo era la habitual, salvo que esta vez eran enmarcado por un hermoso paisaje natural, logrando que Yuri no pudiera evitar levantarse de donde había estado para comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia la pista natural de hielo, cada movimiento de Víctor era hermoso, sin duda había personas que nacían con dones y otros con gracia, Víctor era bendecido con ambos, la rutina no le quitaba tanto el aliento como lo habían los ojos azules que en un par de segundos se topaban con los propios, era casi como ver un majestuoso cisne danzando con los vientos invernales, en sus oídos resonaba "Quédate a mi lado" mientras sus ojos acariciaban las piernas largas y las caderas del ruso, al tiempo que sus movimientos hacían danzar sus cabellos claros que solo acentuaban sus largas y tupidas pestañas, no podía detenerse, su cuerpo seguía moviéndose aun cuando sabía que no merecía tocar el mismo hielo que el otro acariciaba con sus patines, pero pronto Yuri llego al helado lago y aun sin patines camino lentamente hasta donde el otro, al punto de llegar a la mitad de la pista y poder observar más vivamente como el otro se movía alrededor suyo, robándole el aliento, mientras expulsaba de su boca el aire cálido de su aliento, se sentía agitado, acalorado en medio del frio invernal, como si la sola presencia del otro pudiera provocar en su cuerpo la calidez suficiente para encenderle desde adentro, Yuri reconoció el sentimiento de inmediato y se apuró a mover su abrigo hacia abajo, era algo natural desde su adolescencia que ver las rutinas de Víctor o recordarlas en privado le provocaran la misma reacción que tiene un joven de su edad al ver una película para adultos, sin embargo era distinto cuando lo sentía tan cerca como en ese momento, incluso aun sin conocerlo juro que ese aroma que de pronto llego a sus fosas nasales debía pertenecer solo a Víctor, el juego de manos y piernas antes del triple Lutz le estremeció de pies a cabeza, provocado que la piel se le erizara, con la suavidad de la marea vio a Víctor ejecutar un triple flip , antes de acercarse a él, pronunciar su nombre suavemente y alejarse con el rostro entristecido, invitándolo a que le siguiera, a que no dejará de moverse , un cuádruple toe loop, seguido de un triple toe loop llevaron a sus oídos el choque de los patines contra el hielo de tal forma que hicieron un eco maravilloso en compañía de la música en sus oídos, cerrando de forma perfecta y armoniosa con una pirueta combinada, con la mirada el cielo y el cuerpo agitado, sin siquiera verlo, Yuri supo que por alguna extraña razón lo invitaba a acercarse, ahora que estaba parado.

Pero Yuri no podía moverse, sus ojos volvían a traicionarle y viajaban por la larga figura del otro, no entendía, simplemente no comprendía como un hombre podía ser tan tentador y tan atrayente, casi podría jurar que el otro poseía algún tipo de magia oculta o exudada algún tipo de droga que lo llevaba a un estado de embriaguez casi instantánea, entonces Víctor se cansó de esperarle y volvió sus ojos azules hacia él para deslizarse suavemente sobre el hielo hacia Yuri, llegando a estar a escasos centímetros levanto la mano hasta que sus largos y finos dedos tocaran su barbilla, y fue entonces que sin siquiera esperarlo paso, algo en su sangre termino de bullir peligrosamente hasta explotar al tiempo que el otro le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces despertó, con el rostro sonrojado y los anteojos mal acomodados por haberse dormido con ellos, pero esa no era la parte más problemática, lo más vergonzoso de aquello es que le había vuelto a suceder, la humedad en su ropa interior le indicaron que antes de irse a correr tendría que hacerse cargo el mismo de limpiarlos para evitarse la pena de que alguien más se enterara que a sus años seguía teniendo problemas de sueños que para Yuri entraban en la clasificación de húmedos, sin embargo aquella noche el sueño se había sentido demasiado real, casi se había creído aquella necesidad que ese Víctor tenía de llamarlo e incitarlo, ahora no podía rendirse, él no era de los que se rendían y tal vez aquel hermoso sueño le indicaba que aún tenía potencial que explotar, solo necesitaba ponerse en forma una vez más, se lo propuso, lo intentaría, una vez más, trataría… y tal vez así el Víctor que habitaba en sus sueños lo premiaba con otro de sus suaves toques.

No sabía lo que le esperaba, pues poco tiempo paso cuando se enteró de que las niñas de Yu-chan le habían filmado y de que este video se había viralizado por el internet, logrando que medio mundo se escandalizara y se agitara a su alrededor, pronto Yuri era una noticia a nivel internacional por las redes sociales dentro del mundo del patinaje artístico y aun cuando este mismo se creyó a salvo apagando su celular, la revolución llego a su vida de la misma manera en que una nevada llego al pueblo, sin avisar, bella y arrasadora, de pronto estaba corriendo por los pasillos del negocio familiar sin poder creer lo que su padre había dicho de manera indirecta, su corazón había dejado de latir y se había , al mismo tiempo, revolucionado cuando aquel poodle color café apareció, diciéndole a gritos, sin hablar realmente, que era propiedad del ser más perfecto y hermoso del mundo, fue eso, fue exactamente eso lo que provoco que su cuerpo se moviera y terminara corriendo hacia el baño común que tenían al exterior, no lo creía, simplemente era imposible, y aun así estaba agitado y excitado a la vez , no supo cuántas cosas tiro, ni con cuantas personas choco, no cumplió con los requisitos ni las reglas del baño, solo se apuró hasta el exterior, llegando justo ante la imagen de aquel etéreo ser humano que se levantó, dejando a la vista su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego, esculpido a mano por los mismo ángeles o tal vez por el mismo diablo.

Entonces esa hermosa y desnuda persona abrió sus labios y con la natural y arrolladora presencia que solo Víctor podía tener, levanto su mano hacía el, como en el sueño y se auto proclamo su nuevo entrenador, aquello debía ser un sueño otra vez, aunque jamás se lo había imaginado desnudo, de pronto se encontraba gritando a todo pulmón luchando internamente por no tener un ataque cardiaco, morir desangrado o el peor de los casos, que se notara el problema que comenzaba a levantarse en sus , benditos ahora, pantalones holgados.

Víctor sin duda era un genio que no dejaba de sorprenderlo.


	2. 2do Patinaje

No soy la dueña de los personajes que aquí aparecen, estos pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. Como advertencia solo les digo que esto es YAOI .

Todo review es agradecido y será respondido de forma privada a no ser se sea anónimo, esos solo los agradeceré con el alma pues definitivamente me sacan sonrisas.

2do. Patinaje.

La nieve caía sin remedio afuera, cierto ahora que lo recordaba, se supone que él iba a quitar la nieve de la entrada cuando de pronto la realidad lo golpeo y lo tumbo al suelo, claro para eso la realidad se vio representada por el hermoso can que tenía Víctor, era absurdo, pero incluso podría reconocer a ese hermoso animalito de entre muchos de su misma raza y color, como propiedad del ruso, así de mal era su problema en cuanto a Víctor se trataba.

Después de la gran impresión que había sufrido salió del baño, aun sin creer que todo aquello era cierto, dándole su espacio a Víctor para disfrutar del baño al aire libre y de paso, la privacidad que necesitaban los clientes del negocio, mientras tanto se sentó en la sala común a esperar, meditando aun si aquello no era alguno de sus sueños extraños…no, aquello no era un sueño, Víctor patinaba en todos sus sueños, se movía hermoso y grácil, incitándolo y alejándolo sin palabras, solo en el último había tenido un roce con el otro, el cual por cierto le provocó una reacción mayor a la que usualmente estaba acostumbrado, nadie podía culparlo, cualquiera tendría una reacción como esa en su cuerpo si la figura de Víctor se les apareciera constantemente por las noches, danzando con el viento sobre el helado hielo que era cortado por las cuchillas de sus zapatos…¡Pero el punto no era ese! ¡¿Cómo podía distraerse tan rápido, cuando Víctor estaba bajo el mismo techo que él?!.

Respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos, debía poner en orden sus pensamientos ¿Qué haría cuando él saliera del baño?, él quería ser su entrenador, en verdad… se lo había declarado mientras Yuri rogaba que sus ojos no bajaran más allá de su pecho, pero una vez más, el punto no era ese, simplemente no podía negarse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan absurdo aceptarlo, además, él no tenía el dinero que alguien de la talla de Víctor, seguro cobraría como entrenador, tal vez si se ponía a trabajar…turnos dobles…triples…¡Podía vender un riñón!...ok…estaba exagerando ¿cierto?...no podía ser tanto ¿cierto?...aun así…¿en cuánto estarían comprando los riñones japoneses?...no, ok, otra vez su cabeza estaba siendo absurda, decidió moverse a la sala común donde la mayoría comía.

La respuesta llego cuando algo de pronto se acero y termino situado no muy lejos de él, entonces cuando Yuri abrió sus ojos pudo ver la magnífica escena donde Víctor, no solo estaba cerca de él, sino que cenaba tranquilamente, observándole de cuando en cuando, pero sin decirle realmente nada, Yuri no quiso ser descortés y la verdad aun su cerebro no se conectaba con sus cuerda vocales como para mencionar nada, así que solo lo dejo cenar, tranquilamente, claro que para eso volvió a preguntarse qué otro tipo de órgano podría vender en el mercado negro para poder pagarle a Víctor como su entrenador, tal vez si aparte donaba sangre o…algo más…no, aquello comenzaba cada vez a ser más ilógico, estaba a poco de pensar en vender su virginal cuerpo cuando su cabeza le grito que estaba cayendo en un extraño delirio que terminaría acabando con todas sus neuronas, además nadie tenía porque saber nada acerca de su…virginidad, no es como si fuera algo importante, de cualquier forma ni con todo aquello podría acercarse al precio de tener a una leyenda del patinaje artístico como su entrenador personal.

No supo cuanto más estuvo en el limbo de sus pensamientos, de pronto cuando sus ojos volvieron al otro este abrazaba y jugaba con su mascota, mientras usaba una yukata…por todos los cielos ¡UNA YUKATA!, ¡¿Cómo no había notado antes algo tan …notable?! Al mismo infierno con las reglas gramaticales, su cerebro no coordinaba bien cuando trataba asuntos así de importantes…o sea… cosas relacionadas con Víctor y su reconocida belleza, ¿Qué clase buena obra había hecho en la vida para que se le permitiera ver algo tan perfecto?...un momento… estaba alejándose de todo el punto ¡No había llegado a nada!

Yuri estuvo a punto de golpear su cabeza contra una de las mesas cercanas, debía dejar de distraerse, lo sabía, pero era completamente inhumano no distraerse cuando alguien tan…"así" estaba cerca suyo, por todos los cielos, podía alcanzar a percibir el aroma a limpio y a…Víctor desde donde estaba sentado, aquel no podía pertenecer a nadie más y por un segundo a su cabeza vino lo que una vez escucho de otra persona sobre que cada quien tenía un aroma en específico, aroma que provocaba que atrajéramos o repeliéramos y por los mil infiernos, ese aroma era demasiado atrayente como para ignorarlo, podría tratar de respirar…pero aquello una vez más rayaba en la locura, seguramente no solo lo atraía a él, seguramente Víctor con ese aroma podía atraer a otros…a todos…a quien él deseara, de pronto sintió que su respiración se complicaría, estaba intoxicándose con aquello, estaba a punto de moverse para saber si eran sus cabellos los que emanaba esa deliciosa esencia o que otra parte de su anatomía estaba despidiendo tal perfume que comenzaba a nublarle la decencia…la cordura… entonces una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos una vez más, su antigua maestra de ballet le pedía cuentas sobre el porqué Víctor estaba dormido como si nada en el piso recubierto, entonces Yuri no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo distraído como para que el otro terminara dormido sin haber cruzado palabras, ¡él como iba a saber, estaba muy ocupado intoxicándose!, cierto, tenía que ser practico, tenía que ignorar completamente la escena y la delicia que todo aquello representaba y que podría desencadenar una reacción muy penosa en él, concentración… lo que le preguntaba no era tan complicado, solo tenía que decir lo que sabía, que realmente era muy poco, termino narrando los hechos de manera cronológica, evitando a toda costa los detalles, porque justamente los detalles los que lo podían meter en un horrible y embarazoso problema, entonces la respuesta que le dio ella le fue abrumando poco a poco, distrayéndolo al fin de la silueta que dormía abrazada a su mascota a poca distancia de él.

Al parecer todo apuntaba a que Víctor había visto aquel video que se había viralizado en internet y se había sentido inspirado…¡Víctor había venido por él! ¡¿En serio?! En ese momento tuvo que tocarse el pecho solo para comprobar que su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía retumbar en sus oídos, aquello sonaba tan irreal que lo abrumaba.

Yuri hablo un poco con su maestra, para saber todo lo que pudiera y de alguna manera buscar una respuesta a todas sus dudas, hasta ahora no creía lo que le decían, entendía que los actos de Víctor terminaran poniendo de cabeza no solo a Rusia, si no a medio mundo del patinaje artístico, tenía lógica, claro que la tenía, pero aun así el que todo eso fuera por él, por alguien que creyó era demasiado insignificante como para que alguien como Víctor, siquiera lo hiciera en el mundo…bueno, era algo con lo que aun luchaba su cabeza, entonces existió un punto en el que ya no hubo conversación, ambos se quedaron callados, meditando sobre la forma tan extraña en que todo estaba pasando, unos minutos más Víctor se despertó con un estornudo, incorporándose al tiempo que parte de la yukata se le deslizaba por uno de sus hombros, dejando que parte del cerebro de Yuri comenzara a sufrir problemas de funcionamiento con la amenaza de quedarse en blanco y lo hubiera hecho si el otro no demanda por comida…un momento ¡¿Otra vez?!...aquello no era posible y aun así Yuri solo pudo atinar a preguntarle si quería algo de comida en especial, rogando que no pidiera algo demasiado exótico, como algo de Rusia o demasiado caro, porque entonces si sería penoso mostrar lo humilde que era su familia a comparación de la vida que debía llevar alguien tan famoso como él, más su respuesta le coloreo las mejillas, logrando que una extraña calidez inundara su pecho y una alegría que no creía correcto demostrar, corriera por su piel, ¿Cómo decirle que no ante una respuesta como esa?, Víctor era demasiado perfecto, demasiado…dulce, ¡un hombre no debía ser tan condenadamente dulce! Al menos eso pensó el joven japonés, sin embargo ya que le sirvieron un plato de Katsudon al otro, sucedió una de las conversaciones más extrañas que ha tenido, no por lo que había dicho, si no que la forma tan sutil de hacerle saber que estaba engordando de más sin motivo, le golpeo el pecho, vamos que era cierto que solía comer eso cuando ganaba y también era cierto que últimamente no había ganado nada absolutamente, así que la pregunta sobre ¿Por qué había estado comiendo ese platillo si n había ganado? Se veía venir, claro, lo entendía, pero lo había dicho de forma tan natural, como si el otro rompiera casualmente los sueños e ilusiones de los demás sin ser consciente….porque, no era consciente de eso ¿cierto?, definitivamente le había ofendido, incluso le había dicho cerdito y aun así no dolía ¿Por qué no dolía? Algo estaba mal con él definitivamente, debía rebelarse, decir algo, quejarse, pedirle que no lo llamará así, era grosero, pero… ¡Era Víctor! Además, lo había dicho de forma encantadora, incluso tenía ganas de salir en ese mismo instante como estaba a correr para recuperar su peso y así poder ser digno, al menos un poco, de que el otro lo entrenara, pero no pudo, ya que al poco tiempo se enteró, que no solo Víctor quería entrenarlo, si no que de paso, se estaría quedando ¡AHÍ!, en pocas palabras estarían viviendo ¡BAJO EL MISMO TECHO!.

Víctor no le dio tregua alguna y en cuanto termino de cenar, por segunda vez, fue Yuri quien termino moviendo todas la cajas que formaban parte del equipaje del otro, la verdad Yuri busco que Víctor se quedara en uno de los espacios más grandes que podían ofrecerle, pero aun así seguía siendo demasiado pequeño para todo lo que el otro llevaba consigo y eso que aún no sacaban el contenido de todas esas cajas, el mero hecho de haber movido todo aquello debía contar de alguna forma como entrenamiento, no recordaba haber cargado tanto en toda su vida, aun así Víctor no se quejó, al contrario, parecía maravillado con cada cosa que iba encontrando, no solo había sido la comida, también a la habitación de alguna forma le encontró algo que lo hacía sonreír y aun cuando le hubiera gustado a Yuri, tener su tiempo para comparar a ese animado, casi infantil Víctor, con el ídolo que había estado siguiendo desde hace años, no tuvo tiempo, el entrenamiento aun no iniciaba y él ya sentía estaba a punto de expulsar los pulmones por la boca con solo mover sus cosas, tal vez no podría venderlos cuando fueran necesarios.

La forma en que Víctor hablaba le dejaba cierto alivio y cierta preocupación, el mencionar que podría pagarle ya que llegaran al éxito, ya que de hecho desde la primera vez que se vieron, en las aguas termales donde le mostro en toda su magnificencia el gran cuerpo que Yuri, ya había imaginado que el otro tenía, pero que obviamente no conocía, Víctor había augurado que bajo su tutela no solo llegarían a las finales si no que las ganarían con la medalla de oro, entonces cuando Yuri ganara, podría finalmente pagarle su entrenamiento, en ese momento no quiso ni siquiera preguntar, de cuánto dinero estarían hablando, pero la idea de vender sus órganos volvía a su cabeza, aun tomando en cuenta lo que hubiese ganado en el caso de ganar el Gran Prix, algo le decía que no sería suficiente; fue que el sonido de su caniche hurgando en el piso de un comedor que de hecho no usaban y que era la habitación que el otro podía usar lo distrajo un poco, solo un poco…bueno, solo …solo lo mantenía en la realidad.

De pronto Víctor se había agachado para acercarse a Yuri, apoyando su peso en una de sus rodillas mientras suavizaba su voz, embrujándolo como seguro debían hacerlo las sirenas con los pescadores en la mitología, podía ver cada mínimo detalle en el rostro ajeno, sus labios, sus ojos, sus pestañas, el banco de su piel, el nacimiento de su cabello en su cabeza, perfecto…aquello le podría robar el aliento a cualquiera que tuviera sangre corriendo por sus venas.

\- Yuri, cuéntame todo sobre ti –dijo Víctor antes de mover una de sus manos a la barbilla del japonés - ¿en qué tipo de pista patinas? –volvió a preguntar el otro, acariciando con sus dedos su barbilla, imposibilitándole el habla al otro, ya que de pronto aquello le traía recuerdos de su sueño anterior, y eso era tremendamente peligroso, una cosa era soñar y creer que el otro había tocado su piel y otra muchísimo muy diferente sentir realmente el tacto de sus finos dedos deslizándose sin su permiso sobre la propia piel, mientras su voz hacía eco en sus oídos- ¿Qué hay en esta ciudad? –pregunto el ruso a un embelesado japonés que de pronto podía notar perfectamente la forma de los labios ajenos, casi juraría que tenía un suave brillo que lo azoraba aún más, sus mejillas ya se había encendido, al preguntarse a que podrían saber- ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste? –pregunto y Yuri estuvo a punto de gritar que no, que desde hace años él solo podía vivir para patinar, para ser digno de estar algún día sobre la misma pista que la suya, que respiraba en ese momento solo porque posiblemente su cuerpo aun entendía lo que era estar en automático, porque todo su ser solo deseaba decir su nombre, sin ninguna razón aparente, de la manera más absurda, solo deseaba que sus labios dijeran el nombre del ruso aun cuando aquello se mal interpretara por la pregunta hecha, pero es que Yuri no tenía otra respuesta, su cerebro no le permitía pensar en nadie más, ¿Cómo hacerlo con él ahí? Así de cerca, entonces un hormigueo se dio en una de sus manos y pronto se dio cuenta que ese hormigueo era porque la otra mano de Víctor tomaba una de las suyas, mientras él solo se podía perder en sus hermosos ojos y en sus largas pestañas claras- antes de empezar a practicar, debemos generar confianza entre nosotros –explico y su cerebro se fundió, estaba seguro de eso, porque su rostro se había incendiado completamente, aquello era demasiado para él, ¿no era ni siquiera consciente el otro de todo lo que provocaba en las personas comunes?, ¿Cómo hacerle entender entonces lo que le provocaba a él?-

Su cuerpo automáticamente volvió a reaccionar, alejándose, aquello era peligroso, toda la piel que el otro había tocado quemaba, podía sentir incluso que sus oídos estaban ardiendo y casi juraría que su cabello terminaría quemado por la temperatura que despedía su cuerpo después de todo aquello, pronto retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra la madera del pasillo, si no fuera porque era completamente imposible, juraría que incluso sus anteojos podría empañarse con las altas temperaturas de aquella habitación, y sí...había huido, pero tenía toda la razón para hacerlo, solo el cielo sabía lo que pasaría si Víctor seguía hablándole e invadiendo su espacio personal así, Yuri era un humano de carne y hueso, parecía que podía ser inmune a los bajos instintos, pero …vamos, que era humano y al parecer Víctor no, no podía serlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué huyes? –pregunto Víctor como si todo lo que él había hecho con su pobre corazón fuera lo más normal del mundo y tal vez lo era en Rusia, no estaba seguro, no recordaba en ese momento ni siquiera donde estaba su propia habitación como para recordar si conocía a algún ruso o los hábitos de los europeos, solo sabía que su corazón resonaba contra su pecho al tiempo que Víctor y su mascota lo observaban como si no entendieran la magnitud de lo que el otro provocaba en su persona-

Negó que hubiera algo malo, era increíblemente penoso admitir que le daba ansiedad y miedo tenerlo tan cerca, mucho menos el mencionar que un acercamiento mucho menor en sus sueños, provocaba reacciones en su cuerpo y en ocasiones debía admitir que ponía en tela de juicio su propia inclinación sexual, ese era el impacto y poder que tenía Víctor sobre él, como pudo, con el pretexto más absurdo se escapó de ahí y Víctor se lo permitió, pero a la hora de dormir, cuando Yuri se había encerrado en su recamara pudo escuchar al otro en su puerta, pidiéndole lo más absurdo del mundo.

¡Dormir juntos! ¡¿en serio?!, ni loco abría la puerta, el otro seguía alegando que como su entrenador debían compartir ese tipo de cosas, Yuri se negaba a que el otro siquiera entrara a su habitación, aquella que era un altar dedicado solo a su más grande ídolo, el cual por cierto era el mismo que tocaba a su puerta pidiéndole que compartieran recamara ¡¿Para qué había pedido una si pensaba dormir con él?!, Como si Yuri fuera a cederle el paso para que terminara viendo lo mucho que lo idolatraba ¡Jamás, él aún tenía un orgullo masculino que proteger! Y pese a que no abriría la puerta se apuró a quitar todos los poster que tenía de Víctor, por todo los cielos tenía desde los normales que vendían en las competencias , hasta aquellos que le habían sacado en revistas y que él mismo había obtenido de ediciones especiales en otros países, por todos los cielos incluso tenía una fotografía suya enmarcada en su escritorio, al cual le hablaba en ocasiones como si estuviera ahí, lo cual era irónico, porque no había podido hablar demasiado con el otro desde que lo había encontrado, no, no y no, aquello era algo que jamás debía ver Víctor, se repetía en su cabeza, aquello sería su muerte, sería mucho más complicado…prácticamente imposible verlo a la cara, sin contar con el hecho de que no sabría cómo lidiar con la reacción del ruso, cual sea que fuese.

¿Cómo explicar que para Yuri, Víctor era algún n tipo de deidad que se movía grácilmente sobre el planeta?¿Cómo hacer entender a su razón que aquello estaba pasando, que a unos cuantos pasos estaba la habitación que estaba ocupando su más grande ídolo y que él deseaba no solo ser su entrenador, si no conocerlo?, era complicado, rodo varias veces sobre su cama, tratando de dormir y ya muy entrada la noche pudo comprender que la razón de su insomnio, de sus ganas de salir a correr aun con la nieve afuera, era que se encontraba rebosando de felicidad, apenas en la noche cuando Víctor dejo de buscarlo pudo entender que todo aquello realmente pasaba, que Víctor quería ser su entrenador y que eso lograba que su corazón no dejara de acelerarse, su rostro, en la privacidad de su recamara, al fin podía mostrar la gran euforia que había estado contendiendo, porque era absurdo ponerse a dar vueltas de alegría y a llorar de alegría como un niño que puede tocar a su máxima estrella, a su súper héroe favorito, si, Víctor era eso y mucho más para el pobre de Yuri, quien en algún punto de la noche cayó dormido, rendido de tanto sonreír ante su suerte.

A la mañana siguiente iniciaron su día con una carrera hasta la pista donde usualmente patinaba, Víctor parecía especialmente animado con que corriera detrás suyo mientras este andaba en bicicleta, saludando a cuanta persona se encontraran en el camino, Yuri decidió ni siquiera pensar en que el ruso podría tener una vena sádica en su escultural y agraciada figura, además el ejercicio le ayudaba a depurar de su sistema el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, que de hecho no era nada más que un recuento de los hechos ocurridos, maximizando los detalles donde había podido ser tocado por el otro y lo que sus ojos habían visto en el baño al aire libre, si aquello se repetía tendría que comenzar a pensar en que tenía un serio problema de despertares húmedos, así que era perfecto que el otro estuviera cansándolo para que pudiera concentrarse en lo importante, léase…el patinaje y no en la imagen aun fresca en su cabeza de la piel cubierta de perlas de vapor, cual figura de marfil, firme y atrayente, no…debía sacar eso de su cabeza, en verdad debía hacerlo.

Ya en la pista pudo ver al ruso, en compañía de sus amigos y sus trillizas obsesionadas con el patinaje artístico, haciendo una rutina que el europeo realizaba con gracia sobre el hielo, cortando grácilmente no solo la pista, si no el aliento de su mejor amiga y sinceramente no la culpaba, observándolo se preguntaba una vez más como es que había logrado inspirar a Víctor; y su única respuesta fue una que ya imaginaba pero que de alguna forma fue un cubo de agua helada sobre su persona, ahora tendría que adelgazar lo suficiente para siquiera pisar la pista de hielo y no es que no pudiera hacerlo, solo es que era demasiado sencillo para él subir de peso, sobre todo cuando estaba ansioso y había tenido demasiado tiempo libre lamiendo sus heridas como para duplicar o más bien triplicar el peso que tenía cuando patinaba, no hace tantos meses, el apodo de cerdito, parecía que se haría algún tipo de broma o alguna forma bizarra de animarlo a bajar de peso, lo cual significaba que tendría que pasar bastante tiempo en el estudio de su maestra Minako, quien por cierto desde siempre le había apoyado y era ese otro de sus refugios para cuando no quería estar en contacto con las personas, Minako sensei se había puesto como meta personal, hacerlo bajar de peso y sinceramente agradecía aquello, aunque en ocasiones su carácter le pareciera peligroso y un tanto explosivo, Yuri siempre creyó que las mujeres que habían viajado por el mundo a mano de la danza era mujeres fuertes de carácter y un tanto duras, pero bueno eso era otra cosa, además de todo eso parecía que Víctor tenía una enorme facilidad por mostrar su lado más sarcástico y sádico de la forma más dulce y tenue, algo que en verdad jamás creyó, pero que le salía con una naturalidad preocupante.

Volviendo al entrenamiento con Víctor, aparte de sus horas practicando ballet, iba a correr , trotar y hacer bastante trabajo de pierna y abdomen, siempre acompañado por el ruso, quien en algún momento incluso le pregunto directamente si estaba enamorado de ella, de Minako sensei , ¿Qué problema tenía Víctor con su inexistente vida romántica?, incluso había querido hablar de su propia vida romántica y Yuri tuvo que detenerlo, no se consideraba preparado para escuchar de los labios de Víctor quienes habían tenido el honor de tenerlo a él como pareja, no quería saber sus nombres, ni cómo eran, ni siquiera quería hacer caso de su pésima conciencia que le grito que Víctor a su edad y con todo lo que era él, ya debía tener en su haber bastante experiencia, no solo románticamente hablando, si no también…en aquella otra área que podía colorear las mejillas de japonés con solo mencionarlo, ¡Maldición!¡No quería ni pensarlo, pero era imposible no hacerlo! Víctor era alguien quien había nacido con un aura hermosa y atrayente, eso ya lo sabía, eso cualquiera podía verlo, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de cuantas personas realmente conocían ese otro lado que tenía, aquel que se emocionaba con el más pequeño detalle, ese lado curioso que lo hacía maravillarse y querer saber más de las cosas, uno pensaría al verlo que nada podría sorprenderlo, y que en ese poco tiempo Yuri había visto varias veces aquellos destellos infantiles de la personalidad del ruso.

El mundo volvió a revolucionarse y aun cuando miles de periodistas pusieron sus ojos y pies en el pueblo natal de japonés, este no les dio tanta importancia, después de todo ellos venía a ver a Víctor, no a él y él tenía una meta muy clara, el tiempo le parecía poco y agradecía a su aguante para hacer todas las cosas que quería con el fin de llegar al peso adecuado para que Víctor le permitiera entrar a la pista y por consiguiente, iniciar a entrenarlo como es que había prometido, estaba motivad, claro que lo estaba.

Una semana después aún se podía ver la pista de patinaje siendo abarrotada para pasar y poder ver al ruso, lo cual nuevamente no era problema de Yuri, él solo había pasado de largo para ir con Víctor, puesto que al fin había logrado llegar al peso correcto para iniciar su entrenamiento cuando algo de la nada arremetió contra su persona, al fijar sus ojos pudo encontrarse, por segunda vez, con un joven y revoltoso patinador llamado Yuri Plisetsky, quien para variar se veía bastante molesto, ese rubio podía haberle rayado los lentes y aun cuando aquello era algo que no debía tener tanto peso, lo tenía, el que no se lo dijera era otra cosa, por cierto ese de ahí se encargaba de culparlo cuando ciertamente el japonés no había pedido nada de aquello, así que se levantó para enfrentar al otro, quien no paraba de decir palabras y frases que posiblemente solo buscaban deprimirlo, sin embargo Yuri se sentía lo suficientemente seguro en ese momento como para entender que no solo lo estaba subestimando, si no que además estaba en frente de un adolescente con mal temperamento, obviamente estaría molesto con algo como aquello, entonces simplemente le recordó que Víctor había venido por su propia cuenta, agregando que si tenía algo o alguien a quien gritarle, no era él, obviamente usando otras palabras, la cortesía y el protocolo educado japonés relucían con discreción e inteligencia en el joven de anteojos azules y cabello oscuro.

Entrar a donde Víctor patinaba significo para el Yuri japonés volver a maravillarse con sus movimientos, pero al estar el otro Yuri con él decidió ser discreto, quedándose callado mientras el más joven comenzaba a explicar lo que el mayor hacía en la pista y después de aquello el joven ruso se hizo notar, simplemente era imposible que el rubio no llamara la atención, su sola presencia parecía gritarle al mundo que lo observaran, cuando el japonés por el contrario tenía una presencia un poco más reservada, la charla entre ambos rusos no se hizo esperar y entonces el joven japonés se enteró de un par de detalles, no solo se conocían por tener al mismo entrenador y la misma patria, al parecer el mayor había hecho una promesa al otro, la cual Víctor había hecho a un lado completamente para ir a Japón, entonces Yuri entendió un poco más la molestia del rubio, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que el piso temblaba peligrosamente bajo sus pies cuando el rubio le había exigido a Víctor que dejara todo aquello y regresaran a Rusia, para que así cumpliera con su promesa, indirectamente Yuri entendió que el otro tenía preferencia, lo había conocido primero y la promesa aquella existía aun antes que cualquiera que le hubiera hecho a él, el instante en que Víctor pensó las cosas fue preocupante y desconcertante, ¿en verdad estaba pensándolo? Era como ponerle igual o más importancia a lo que le había prometido a él que a lo que le había prometido al rubio, sentimientos encontrados corrían por su piel mientras el mayor pensaba las cosas, llegando finalmente a lo que el otro creyó era la mejor forma de decidir, claro…la mejor.

De pronto las cosas se habían vuelto a mover sin que Yuri lo esperará así, Víctor dejaría que todo se decidiera con el ganador de un concurso, el cual claro sería organizado por las pequeñas de su mejor amiga, lo que involucraba a Yuko-chan y estaba seguro que Minako sensei, pero lo importante no era eso, lo importante era lo que estaba en juego, Víctor tenía dos melodías para su programa corto, esas dos melodías tenían coreografías diferentes y cada uno de ellos, ambos Yuris, tendrían que ejecutarlo de la mejor manera para convencerlo, inmediatamente el ruso de cabello rubio exigió que si ganaba se fueran ambos a Rusia para entrenar, como era la promesa que un inicio Víctor le había hecho, lo que significaba que el joven de anteojos dejaría todo aquello como un sueño más, aquella loca competencia se llamaría "Aguas Termales sobre Hielo" y nuevamente fue una noticia que movilizo a los medios de comunicación, sobre todo aquellos que ya se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo, Yuri Katsuki solo pensó en la locura en que se estaba convirtiendo su pacifica vida desde que Víctor había puesto sus ojos en aquel video que se había subido al internet, pero no se quejó, no demasiado, no en voz alta.

Regresar a su hogar junto a ambos rusos fue incómodo para el japonés, quien no paro de escuchar como el rubio se quejaba de prácticamente todo su viaje, nada parecía agradarle así que temió que pasaría algo similar con respecto al negocio de su familia, léase el hogar del japonés y dicho y hecho sucedió, todo era pequeño y sin clase, según las palabras del joven ruso, pero el japonés decidió no tomarlo personal, era más que obvio que la razón de que prácticamente nada le gustara, ni le hiciera bajar el tono de voz estaba más ligado con el hecho de que Víctor dejara Rusia que con lo que el chico decía, así que el joven de cabello negro solo se dejó llevar, le dieron comida y un espacio para dormir y para que tomara su baño sin tocar los públicos que eran, por cierto, la atracción del lugar, pero que el Yuri de Rusia se negaba a pisar. 

Sus padres estaba completamente encantados con todo aquello y por su propia estabilidad mental el joven japonés no quiso preguntar porque no se molestaban o decían algo al respecto de los dos rusos, sus padres eran personas sencillas y trabajadoras, que se alegraban incluso cuando nevaba tanto que los caminos hacían imposible que llegaran clientes, viendo siempre el lado hermoso y positivo que cada situación, así que bueno, sus padres no eran un problema, su hermana mayor por otro lado, tenía un carácter más fuerte y era como la voz de la cordura y realidad en varios caso, por eso Yuri espero que ella pudiera quejarse un poco de que el joven rubio estuviera ahí, abarcando espacio que debían reservar para algo del negocio, no es que el joven japonés no fuera hospitalario, solo que le molestaba y era un tanto incomodo estar escuchando sus constantes quejas infantiles sobre prácticamente todo, bueno casi todo, porque al parecer al menos la comida le había encantado y era un respiro que él comiera para dejar de escuchar lo que seguro se repetía contantemente en la cabeza más joven, sin embargo …su hermana mayor, Marie termino encontrando en el más joven el recuerdo de un amor platónico de a saber que banda extranjera, así que Yuri o más bien Yurio como su hermana rebautizo al rubio, era completamente aceptado e incluso ella se encargaría de dejar el depósito de arriba en condiciones óptimas, queriendo arrastrarlo a él en aquella tarea y lo hubiera hecho, por su hermana, por ser hospitalario , si no hubiera escuchado la risa de Víctor y hubiera visto la forma tan natural con que ambos rusos se trataban, era como si sobrara, ¿era así con el otro por que Yurio tenía más potencial?¿existía algo más entre ellos? Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer cuando se sentía alterado o confundido, salió corriendo rumbo a la pista de patinaje.

Al llegar ahí con la mirada intranquila detrás de sus anteojos, su mejor amiga no pregunto, solo le dijo, como siempre, que estaba bien si entrenaba, Yuko lo conocía desde muy pequeños y siempre la había visto recurrir al patinaje y al ballet como escape de todas sus preocupaciones, era eso lo que convertía a Yuri en un gran patinador, su resistencia y su fuerza de entrenar una y otra vez, no tanto por mejorar, sino más bien por ocupar su tiempo, Yuri nunca fue alguien sociable, eran amigos porque el destino los junto y después se había hecho amigo de su actual esposo porque siempre estaba cerca de ella, en un principio a relación de Yuri con Nishigori no había sido la mejor, pero con el tiempo él también había visto en Yuri lo que ella veía, un joven solitario, tenaz, terco y orgulloso que daba todo de sí para obtener las pocas, pero bien cimentadas metas, que se proponía, por eso él tenía todo el apoyo de ellos, por eso sus hijas lo admiraban pese a ser tan pequeñas, así que Yuri entro a la pista y se deslizo suavemente sobre el hielo, pensando y pensando, deseando al mismo tiempo no pensar; Yurio había hablado mucho antes de gritarle a Víctor y había dicho que últimamente Víctor ya no sorprendía al mundo como antes lo hacía y que esto era algo que el mayor sabía, en ese momento Yuri no quiso decir nada porque no quería discutir con él, pero Yuri aun podía maravillarse con prácticamente cualquier programa o movimiento que el otro hiciera sobre el hielo, cierto que ya no se escuchaba tanto de Víctor como en otro años y que la mercancía que lo involucraba era más complicada de obtener porque no llegaba tan rápido y tan fácilmente como llegaba antes, pero de eso a decir que Víctor estaba dejando de ser el increíblemente perfecto patinador del mundo, era demasiado, Yurio debía estar diciendo todo aquello solo por su propio ego, por creer que podía ser mejor que Víctor, cierto Yurio era un chiquillo , era eso…debía ser eso, porque de estar en lo cierto tal vez Víctor solo estaba ahí, no por haberlo inspirado y por querer que ganar el próximo Gran Prix, si no para encontrarse así mismo, como una pequeña distracción, ¿era eso para Víctor?...¿una distracción nada más? ¿Un pasajero pasatiempo?...y de ser así ¿estaba bien? ¿Aceptaría las migajas de Víctor para que en cuanto estuviera listo y descansado se fuera, dejándolo solo otra vez?, había tanto que pensar …tanto, estaba aceptando un duelo y aun ni siquiera estaba seguro si era sano tener a Víctor tan cerca suyo, provisionalmente, porque así como se había ido de Rusia un día, podía irse de Japón al siguiente, ¿estaba bien ilusionarse?¿valía la pena? Con cada movimiento que hacia sobre el hielo pensaba porque era tan sencillo patinar y despejarse, desahogarse cortando el hielo con las cuchillas de sus patines y tan complicado hacerse entender y escuchar en el mundo real, con las personas; un suspiro salió de sus labios después de pasar la mitad de la pista hacia el otro extremo, estaba seguro que esa noche terminaría tan cansado que no pensaría más, lo cual por cierto, era excelente.

Esa noche no soñó con Víctor, el oscuro vacío le cobijo, dejándolo flotando en la nada, dándole un respiro y permitiendo que no se preocupara mientras dormía y que Víctor desapareciera de su conciencia por algunas horas, lo cual era reparador.

Al día siguiente se arregló y se preparó a salir con ambos rusos después de un desayuno ligero pero sustancioso, correr de tras de Víctor y su bicicleta junto a Yurio no hizo mucho la diferencia, solo tuvo que agregar a la ecuación un par de palabras inconformes que ya eran habituales en el rubio, y al parecer casi todos los del pueblo tomaban aquella rutina tan natural como si siempre hubiera existido, sin embargo Yuri no podía culpar a las personas de encariñarse tan fácilmente con Víctor, de hacerle un espacio en las nimiedades de su día a día, porque así era Víctor, era demasiado sencillo dejarlo entrar que debería dar miedo; llegando a la pista mientras se preparaban para el primer día de entrenamiento Yuri fue consiente nuevamente de la suerte que tenía y de la oportunidad que se estaba abriendo frente a sus ojos, lo había pensado mucho ayer y estaba , ahora, seguro de que quería ganar, no solo por ser un concurso, no solo por demostrarle a Yurio que era mucho mejor de lo que él creía, sino porque tenía su orgullo, tenía sus sueños, esa sería posiblemente su última temporada ¿Qué más daba si después Víctor decidía irse? Era mejor tenerlo un segundo en su vida y luchar por ese segundo a dejarle todo en bandeja de plata a Yurio, cierto…ahora mismo recordaba lo mucho que odiaba perder, que no lo demostrara como Yurio era diferente.

Entonces entraron a la pista y Víctor comenzó a hablar, explicando cada uno de los arreglos musicales, pronto Yuri entendió o creyó entender más bien, que ambos arreglos eran las dos caras de la moneda, los dos polos opuesto, era más que evidente que Eros, el amor sexual y arrebatado iría para Yurio, mientras que Agape, el amor incondicional e inocente terminaría siendo su pista, incluso Yurio estaba en la misma sintonía, tal vez nunca, desde que se había visto habían estado de acuerdo en algo, salvo esos breves minutos…muy breves, porque casi de inmediato Víctor les arrojo a la cara, cual balde de agua helada, que sería todo lo contrario de lo que estaban pensando, él haría Eros y Yurio Agape…claro, ahora todo estaba claro…¡Víctor había perdido la cabeza!

Sin embargo pronto Víctor les rebelo la terrible realidad, con aquella sonrisa en los labios y sencillez con la que solía decir, ahora Yuri lo sabía, insultos y represalias, en verdad Víctor era alguien a quien temer, uno podía ser insultado y a veces no era consciente de lo que se decía hasta que recordaba las palabras sin el tono y los hermosos ojos azules que lo observaban a uno, así que todo era por sorprender, por entretener al público, porque según las palabras de Víctor, era ese uno de los fines de patinar sobre hielo, sorprender y al menos pudo entender el punto de Víctor al asignarles aquellos temas, ¡Nadie en el mundo creería que él podía interpretar el amor sexual y casi violento que le había tocado!

Yurio acepto el desafío en cuanto Víctor explico todo aquello, aun cuando definitivamente las palabras del mayor le habían pegado con guante blanco, pero Yurio era firme, debía reconocerle eso, si ganaba ellos dos volvería a Rusia, sin mirar atrás, sin una promesa de volver a Japón, Yuri tuvo miedo, claro que lo tuvo, debía ser ciego para no ver el talento del rubio, quería ganarle con todo su ser, pero la determinación del otro, en momento como ese le hacían sentir inseguridad, era demasiada intensidad para no sentirse mareado, para no sentir el peligro acechándote de frente, entonces Víctor acepto y volvió sus ojos al japonés, preguntándole que era lo que quería que pasara si ganaba, Víctor no estaba dando por sentado nada, no le subestimaba, al contrario, esas palabras, el mero hecho de preguntarle que quería él significaba que creía en él y si Víctor creía en él ¿Por qué dudaba?.

Yuri pudo decir y pedir muchas cosas, pudo aprovecharse de todo aquello y atarlo para siempre a su vida, pero no podía aspirar a tanto, no quería que Víctor hiciera nada que no quisiera hacer, porque si había algo que le agradaba de él, ahora que le conocía un poco, era esa facilidad con que tomaba sus decisiones, así que solo pidió una cosa…sentarse ambos a comer su platillo favorito, lo cual por muy sencillo y simple que pareciera simbolizaba mucho más de lo que tal vez Yurio pudo entender en ese momento, Yuri estaba pidiendo compartir algo que amaba con la persona que más había admirado toda su vida, no podía perder, no quería perder y lo dejo bien claro cuando acepto de viva voz el reto que se le ponía en frente, así tuviera que entrenar día y noche, no se rendiría y la sonrisa que le regalo Víctor fue un aliciente más en su cabeza, Yuri no sabía si era la emoción de una competencia o era que realmente creyera en él, solo contaba que esa sonrisa había sido para él, no para Yurio.


End file.
